


I Wish

by qrowrito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Foul Language, Sad, Why The Heck Did I Write This, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne gets her wish for once. I'm trying a no dialogue format as practice. Rated teen for language that I don't generally use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

Alphys has been sick for months. She's lost so much health, even Toriel can't save her. So here we are. Alph is dying. We've known this was coming for months but I just had to deny it. Now the truth is here. Alphys is in her last moments. This is it. My whole life has gone down the drain in just a few months. Everything is silent as I sit with her but it says so much.

I'm trying not to cry as she looks at me. This can't be the end. Not yet. She asks for Frisk. I nod but don't want to leave her side. Reluctantly, I stand up and get Frisk. They look determined but I'm pretty sure they're going to cry. Oh, that'll make Alph cry. They know she hates seeing them cry. She loves them.

Mettaton is already in there with her. He looks like he's going to cry, if that's even possible. I take my original place and Frisk sits in my lap. They've been more attached to me ever since Alph got sick. We sit, still quiet for a while longer, only interrupted by Mettaton's sniffling. 

Finally Alphys starts talking, telling Mettaton how much she loves him. He looks like he's going to pass out. She smiles and touches his arm. The poor robot falls over backwards. 

Alph turns to us, addressing Frisk first. She tells them how proud she is of them. They're crying now and I'm pretty sure I'm going to as well. I've stopped paying attention to Alph's words and am focusing on stroking Frisk's hair. I'm holding back tears. I can't pay attention to her. I'm going to cry.

It takes me a bit to realize that Alph is trying to get my attention. She finally finds my focus by saying my name. I look up and stare at her for a minute. She's smiling at me and tells me she loves me. It's getting harder to fight back the tears now. She takes my hand and tells me one more time that she loves me. Then, she's gone. That's it. No more Alphys. Just a pile of dust.

It takes a while for this to really hit me. I'm trying to deny it but the evidence is right in front of me. Mettaton has woken up and I think he's trying to talk to me but I can't hear him. Anger boils in me and I want to yell at someone, anyone. Frisk's presence in my lap stops me. The anger slowly passes and I'm numb. I'm vaguely aware that I'm crying. I think Frisk is hugging me. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

Frisk has left my lap. I didn't even notice. They're touching my leg, I think they said something. Mettaton is gone so Frisk and I are alone. I sob and it hurts. I tell them that I want to die. I mean it. Frisk frowns and touches my leg again. I yell and they step back. I wish the ground would just open up and swallow me. I tell them.

Both of us hear something growling. It takes me a minute to realize that the ground is shaking. Frisk steps back. They look terrified. Suddenly, the ground is gone. I'm falling, and it's hot and suddenly, nothing. 

I'm shrouded in darkness. Holy shit what happened? I can't see anything. I'm pretty sure I'm floating. What the fuck? I will myself upward. My body somehow obeys. I... I think my wish came true. Wait, I'm dead? Holy shit. I can feel something above me and I'm suddenly floating just above the ground. Frisk is standing there. They look scared and there's a crack in the ground. Their eyes are open. Oh god. They sink to their knees next to the crack. I try to reassure them but my hand goes right through. Oh, no. It's now that I realize, I done fucked up. 

Frisk slowly stands up and wipes away their tears. They walk out of the room and I follow. Mettaton is just outside the door. Frisk explains what happened. Mettaton falls over and a small pink ghost is floating above the body. He looks in my direction and I realize that he can see me. We both scream and Mettaton runs away. 

Frisk continues away from my sudden grave and I still follow. I have no idea what they're planning but I bet they're going to tell everyone. I think we both spot Papyrus at the same time. He looks concerned. Frisk tells him what happened and I can tell they shouldn't have. The poor skeleton screams and Sans comes running. 

Papyrus is on the ground clutching Frisk and crying. Sans is there, comforting him. Oh god, what have I done. Papyrus's wailing breaks my heart and I can't watch anymore. I float away but I can still hear Pap's screams. This is going to haunt me for the rest of my apparent afterlife. What the fuck have I done?

Suddenly, Frisk is walking away. I look back and Sans has Papyrus in his short arms. I can't watch this. The thought runs through my head again, I have fucked up, badly. I'm starting to cry as the sound of Papyrus's crying follows me.

I follow Frisk away and see who I know I've been dreading. Asgore. He smiles at them and asks how they are doing. Frisk shrugs and I have no idea what to do. If only I hadn't wished that but there was no going back now. Frisk is telling Asgore everything. The old King stares at them for several minutes as tears well in his eyes. He pulls Frisk in for a hug and they both cry together. 

I can't anymore. I fall down and cry into my hands. Something touches my shoulder and Mettaton is behind me, still a ghost. He points farther back and Alphys is there. She beckons me and I go to her. She takes my hand and tells me that I'm early. I know. We walk away and disappear. I'm not happy though. I've left my entire family behind. 

I will forever regret this

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I honestly have no excuse for writing this. I just wanted more sad. I swear I'll get something else done!


End file.
